


See me?

by Marveljunkie



Series: 12 Days of Wincestmas 2k17 [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, Model Dean Winchester, Photographer Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 16:22:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13344954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marveljunkie/pseuds/Marveljunkie
Summary: Dean does his first nude shoot... lucky for him, he gets a nice photographer.





	See me?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [doctor__idiot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctor__idiot/gifts).



Dean swallows nervously as he strips down and puts on the robe. He hasn’t done a nude shoot before, never been asked. People love him just fine with his clothes on, and then he was approached by a respectable industry looking for a handsome dude for pictures. 

When his agent called him about it, Dean initially felt a little apprehensive, but for the kind of money they offered, he definitely wasn’t turning that down. 

So now He’s here, stripping for some guy with a camera. A fucking stacked guy too. Exactly Dean's type. 

Dean tries not to dwell on that. 

Sam gets his equipment and shit ready. The pretty model – Dean, he reminds himself – is changing. God, but he was pretty. Sam honestly is looking forward to this one.

Dean steps out of the changing room, a light blush on his cheeks, but he meets Sam’s eyes. “So how do you want me?“ 

Sam gestures over to a plain background and picks up his camera. "Over there, please." 

Dean nods and hesitates only s moment before dropping the robe and stepping over. 

Sam tries not to stare as he guides Dean through several poses. It’s hard though, he is truly beautiful. Chiseled face, muscled body… he snaps another photograph. 

"Okay.” He moves the camera down from his face. “Turn your back to me, feet a little more than hip width apart, arms over your head…" 

Dean follows his instructions perfectly, and Sam almost moans at the mouthwatering picture he makes. The position shows off his muscles wonderfully. 

Sam isn’t sure he’ll survive.

He finally gets all the shots he needs, and Dean slides his robe back on. Sam knows he doesn’t do a very good job hiding his arousal, but going by the blush on dean’s cheeks and the slight tenting of his robe, he isn’t either. 

"You know…” Dean starts, stepping toward him. “I’m sure those are some nice photos… maybe I should thank you." 

"Yeah?” Sam clears his throat and licks his lips. “What did you have in mind?" 

"Well…” Dean murmurs, stepping closer til he’s right in front of Sam. “I can think of a few things." 

And before Sam can come up with a witty reply, Dean kisses him. 

Sam groans and wraps his free hand around dean’s waist, gripping him gently. Dean is an amazing kisser, but one thing first…

He pulls away slowly. "Hey, it’s okay.” He soothes, seeing Dean’s hurt expression. “Just gotta.” He takes the camera off his neck and sets it aside, flipping off the studio bright lights as well. “I wanna have two hands." 

Dean’s answering grin nearly lights up the room and Sam can’t help responding, before catching Dean in his arms for another kiss. 

Yep, Dean thinks fuzzily as Sam kisses him thoroughly. Best decision I ever made, this modeling shit.


End file.
